


Night of Magic and Demons

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Collars, F/F, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Gender or Sex Swap, Kink, Large Breasts, Leashes, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Sex Change, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: A thank you to a special someone, when they read that part they'll know who they are.This will be the final part in a Dick Grayson MtF genderswap trilogy. The first one being a very convincing crossdresser story and the second one being a Transformation in a VR realm.This story will have two different endings which I included as chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to a special someone, when they read that part they'll know who they are.
> 
> This will be the final part in a Dick Grayson MtF genderswap trilogy. The first one being a very convincing crossdresser story and the second one being a Transformation in a VR realm.
> 
> This story will have two different endings which I included as chapters

Dick had a fun night catching up with the family and was doing a bit patrolling around Gotham for old-times sake. It was an unusually quiet night and just before packing it in he noticed that Zatanna was performing at the fabulous Gotham Theatre. Since the night was a total bust, Dick decided to take in a bit of a show.

Zatanna was getting herself ready, she would be performing in her usual get-up which also doubled as her super-hero outfit from time to time.

"You're way too good at sneaking into this place, Dick." Zatanna says putting on her high-heels. "You haven't been there long have you?"

"I just got here, I was in town to see the family and I figured I would catch your show before heading back to Bludhaven."

"Of course, I couldn't say no to one Bruce's--" Zatanna is interrupted by a phone call. "Excuse me, Dick."

As Zatanna talks on the phone Dick takes a look around backstage. Zatanna always preferred using props and sleight of hand instead of her magical powers, though she was known on occasion to "cheat" a bit.

"Hey Dick, I have a favor to ask..." She says putting her phone on the make-up table. "My assistant called out and I'm in need of a replacement tonight."

Dick was more than happy to oblige. "Of course, though I didn't bring any spare clothes with me..."

"No worries, Dick..... nrut kcid nosyarg elamef!"

An energy surrounds Dick, shrinking him a bit, his muscles shrink and his chest expands as wells as his hips and buttocks. The end result is a beautiful dark-haired lady in a man's superhero costume.

"Zee what the heck? I couldn't just be your male assistant?"

"Sorry Dick, but no one likes looking at guys.... egnahc tiftuo otni sserd."

Dick's Nightwing costume morphs into a small black dress, nylons and high heels.

"In a magic show you need distractions." Zatanna stares at Dick's chest. "Big distractions....regral tsehc"

Dick's breasts expand and become a much fuller double-D. He grabs his chest and looks in her direction her a perplexed look on his face. "Really?"

"It's show business honey and these babies make money." She says calling attention to her own breasts. "Now be a good girl and wait off-stage until I need you."

The show starts as usual, Zatanna always warms up the crowd with some fun card tricks and then works her way up to the fun stuff. Dick got to be the lady who gets sawed in half. Everything had been going as planned until the final trick when....

"Zatanna!" a disembodied voice cried, the audience thought it was part of the show, Zatanna knew it wasn't she immediately teleports the audience to safety just before portal opens up in the seats. Out of it steps Trigon still upset from has last defeat.

"I'm here for my revenge, woman."

Before Zatanna can say anything she and Dick are transported a hellish-like realm.

"You are now in my domain. Here you're powers are diminished!"

Zatanna tries a few of her high-level spells...nothing.

Dick scopes the area out looking for something to use.

"Zee, I'd be a lot more helpful as myself."

Zatanna tries the sex swap spell, with no luck.

"Sorry Dick, but that's quite a transformation spell."

"Could you at least give me some better clothes to fight in." Dick says calling attention to current attire.

Zatanna tries and manages to give Dick his old male costume back. The costume is once again too big for Dick's current form so he improvises; tearing his outfit and using some of the fabric to cover up top and bottom.

"Oh my, Diana would be proud of your amazon get up there, Dick."

Dick shoves escrima sticks into the waist band on the side. Zatanna gives Dick the rundown.

"Without my magic I won't be much help here, but if can get us to Trigon's domain I can use some of the stuff he has to get us back to our world."

Dick and Zatanna run off swing from rock formation to rock formation, Dick had to adjust for his new center of gravity, but he was a pro. Zatanna was surprised at the warrior woman Dick turned out to be managing to physically take down the inhabitants of Trigon's realm. Once making to the center, Zatanna heads over to what looks to be a demonic laboratory.

"I should be able to do something with these. Just keep an eye out.....Dick." Zatanna turns around. Trigon had waited for them, in his hands, Dick Grayson tied up in chains.

"I don't spend much time on Earth, but Dick seems to be an odd name for a female. Doesn't bother me though, this one I want to keep."

With the snap of his fingers Dick Grayson's outfit changes from his tattered make-shift outfit to a black leather dress along with a collar attached to chain being held by the one and only, Trigon.

"I've seen this one fight and I know she's quite the warrior, figured she be of more used to me."

Dick opens his eyes, his pupils now a crimson red, he was now a puppet working for Trigon.

 

Zatanna does the best she can, but she is no match for Dick at the moment. she only manages to slow him down with a capture spell. Dick falls to the ground, his ankles and wrists bound. It gives Zatanna enough time to find something to channel her magic through.

"Hope this works....latrop ot htrae!"

"Damn it!" screams Trigon.

"Always you're fatal flaw, Trigon. You're so cocky."

Another spell and she pulls Dick Grayson back to her and both head back to Earth. They return to the theatre, the portal closes behind them and with Trigon no longer on the same plane of existence, the spell on Dick is lifted.

"Zee, why I'm I all tied up and what am I wearing?"

Zatanna chuckles a bit.

"Relax Dick, I got this."

Zatanna tries another spell but she's still having trouble with her magic.

"Bad news hon, my magic is still weird good news, I can untie these, Sometimes John and I will have a little fun and-"

"It's fine Zee, I don't need to know. So how long until you can change me back?"

Before she can answer, Tim, Damian, Jason and Barbara descend into the theatre.

"Everything ok!" Shouts Jason.

"Were fine, but Dick is going to need a little help getting back to his old self."

"Where's Dick?" Barbara asks looking confused.

Zatanna gestures over.

"Hey so we had a crazy night."

"Oh my god, Dick?" Barbara asks once again.

Damian starts to laugh, Tim blushes a bit, Barbara and Jason are both checking out Dick's new body for a myriad of reasons. Zatanna makes another attempt at changing Dick back, it fails.

"Dick, go ahead and sleep on this, I'll have to get back to you." Zatanna smiles as she walks away.

"You can stay with me, Dick." Says Barbara, "I can get you some better clothes. too."

"It's ok babs, I'll look after Dick." Says Jason.

"It's fine Jason, but I think I can look after him just fine." Barbara shoots back.

The two argue back and forth while Dick stands on stage unsure about what to do next.


	2. Night of Magic and Demons Part 2 Barbara Gordon ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to the previous chapter. 
> 
> *Spoilers for Chapter One*
> 
> At the end of Chapter One, an adventure with Zatanna leaves Dick Grayson stuck as a female version of himself. With her magic still not working Jason Todd and Barbara Gordon offer to take care of Dick. This will be the Babs version of events and yes there will be a Jason Todd version. As these are the conclusions to the first story these will not be full-fledged stories.

"If it's alright with you Jason, I'm going to head to Babs' for the night."

Jason was visibly disappointed, Barbara was more than excited.

"You 'girls' have fun." Said Damian with a smirk. Barbara made sure her open palm met the back of his head.

 

Back at Barbara's place, Dick sat on her bed while she changed out of her Batgirl outfit.

"I hope you're not too tired Dick, I had plans to hit the club to unwind."

"Go to the club? But it's..." Dick looks at the clock, the time reads 11:30, apparently time moves differently in the demon realm.

Barbara comes out of the her bathroom dressed in a short, purple, club dress with matching purple heels. She looks over Dick and his new form.

"I might have something for you, but these..." Barbara leans in, both hands grabbing Dick's breasts.

"Babs!" He says grabbing her by the wrists and removing both hands immediately.

"I just didn't think you would be so....big as a lady."

"Well, that was Zee's doing, she wanted me to be her assistant in the show and made me like this."

"Oh my.....were you like...really flat before she did that to you?"

Dick ignores her. "Look I'll spend the night out with you, you said you had something for me to wear."

Barabara snaps her fingers as the idea comes back to her, she heads back into the closet and after a bit of searching she comes out with this black tube dress, with blue stripes running up the sides.

"I know right, it just screams 'you'."

Barbara helps Dick get into the dress. It fits for the most part, but his tits almost want to escape out of the top of his dress.

"You should be fine...just don't move around a lot.

The two zip down the main streets of Gotham, Barbara takes he motorcycle with Dick taking the backseat. They pull up to the front door of the Gotham Night Club, the doorman let's the two ladies in immediately. Dick never went to clubs so it was strange for him when he left the filthy Gotham City street and made his way into the night club, it was like a whole other world to him, he got the same feeling earlier when he helped Zatanna. Barbara got both of them drinks, she felt like hitting the floor, she asked Dick to join her, but she remembered telling him not to move around too much due to his....current situation.

While Barbara danced, Dick sat at the tables drinking his drink. Unfortunately a woman looking like Dick currently does was going to draw a lot of unwanted attention.

"Hey babe, saw that you were all alone... figured you could use some company." Said the sleazy dude, the man was already beyond his boundaries, grabbing Dick by the hand as he sat down.

"Get lost, sleazebag." Dick said pulling his hand away.

"Whoa, such a mouth for a pretty girl, you kiss daddy with that mouth... heh, alright I'll be daddy for the night." 

Dick had enough and straight kicked the man in the chest causing him to fly back into bar. Barbara walks over...

"Well damn, 'Dick Grayson, Badass Bitch'." she says with a smile.

 

The two head back to Barbara's apartment, getting ready for bed. Barbara has changed out of her club outfit and into a cute pair of sweatpants and a tank top. 

"Here." she says, throwing a balled up piece of cloth at Dick. It's one of Dick's shirts that he leaves there from time to time, Dick puts on the shirt only to find that it is much bigger on him now. Barbara giggles.

"Looks like you're the girlfriend now."

The two lay in the same bed, Barbara can't sleep and Dick asks the question that's been on his mind this whole night.

"Hey Babs, why were you really adamant about spending the night with me."

Barbara runs her fingers through Dick's hair.

"You see... you and me have experienced so much together and we've connected on so many levels, when I saw you like this I figured it was an opportunity to connect with you on another level once more."

Barbara leans in and kisses Dick on the lips, Dick doesn't stop her, he takes this opportunity to have another experience with the woman he loves. The two of them finally stop after a few hours, both of them exhausted. Sweaty and about to pass out, the two use what little energy they have to smile at one another.

END.


	3. Jason Todd Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken this long, but I wasn't too sure where to go with this.

"If you don't mind Babs, I'm going to crash with Jason tonight." 

Jason smiled, Barbara was none too happy, but decided to respect Dick's decision.

 

Jason and Dick arrived at one of Jason's safe houses, they were always fully stocked with everything he and the bat-family needed on short notice.

"I really appreciate this, Jason." Said Dick getting out of his outfit. Jason blushed a bit, he had seen Dick many times before, but now Dick was stuck as a woman.

"Hey...uh you don't have to change out here you know." Jason said turning his back to give Dick a little privacy.

"Relax, we're bros, right?" 

"Right...." Jason said with his back still turned.

Dick grabs a shirt out of the closet.

"I'll just borrow this for now."

"Do you need pants?"

Dick looks down at himself, the shirt covers him quite fine. "Nah, I'm good."

Dick makes himself comfortable on the couch, Jason is on his laptop on the desk, Dick messes with the TV for a bit and decides to see what Jason is up to. Dick leans over his shoulder, Jason looks over getting a face full of Dick's breasts before turning back around and not saying a word.

"Overtime?" Says Dick.

Jason continues typing on his laptop. "Just checking the GCPD monitoring system one last time before calling it....hmm, this one is pretty close by..."

Jason gets up and puts his helmet back on. 

"Wait." says Dick taking off his oversized shirt. "I'll back you up."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

"And why not, huh?" Dick says standing there nude, Jason had nothing to say in response that didn't make him look like an asshole.

"Fine, but what are you going to wear? Your Nightwing suit doesn't fit anymore."

"If you're safe houses are like mine, you should be fully stocked."

 

Dick and Jason arrive on the scene, Jason donned in his typical Red Hood attire and Dick borrowing one of Barbara's Batgirl suits.

"Can't believe it fits."

"Almost....Barbara isn't as 'big' I am." says Dick grabbing his chest.

Dick and Jason survey the area, the monitoring system reported some sort of break in, but they don'y see anything. The jump down to the ground to get a better idea of what's going on. One guy walks out of an alleyway, two more walk out from an adjacent one and many more from all over, it was a trap! The goons start coming at them, they are able to keep most of them at bay one-on-one, but as the numbers grow their tactics change. Jason was impressed at how Dick as managed to get used to his new body. Jason keeps an eye on Dick to make sure he's doing alright, he tries not to get too distracted. The two survive the ambush unscathed.

"Man what a bunch losers." Says Dick dusting off the Batgirl costume.

Back at Jason's safe house the two settle down and watch TV. Jason can't help but stare and ask, "So....what's it like?"

"Hm?"

"You know....the new you....what's it like?"

Dick just shrugs. "Well, there's more weight in a few places, but other than that, it's fairly normal."

"Oh..." Jason says, the two go back to watching TV in silence.

"So uh, we worked pretty well together against those guys." Jason says looking over.

"Yep." says Dick not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Well, I'm going to bed...I'll see you later, I guess?" Asks Jason getting off the couch.

"I'll come with you, I'm pretty tired as well." Says Dick as he stretches.

Jason getting the bed ready, Dick enters the room.

"Oh, you can use the couch, it folds into a bed." Says Jason.

"It's cool bro, I can sleep here."

Jason starts getting a little red in the face, both of them get into bed, lying on their backs and just staring at the ceiling, Dick finally breaks the silence.

"Look Jason, if you wanna fuck, just say so...."

Jason was not expecting Dick to say that.

"I...uh....um....what do mean?"

"I've been seeing you checking me out since you've seen me like this and frankly I kinda want to see what it's like too."

"Keep this between us?"

"Of course."

 

Jason didn't really know how to approach it, so he just went for the more direct one by just kissing Dick. The two kissed for a bit before moving on to other stuff, Jason took control, being the bigger one he took the much smaller than usual Dick and roll over on his back again, propping Dick right on top of him. Dick ran his fingers on Jason's chest and abs from his new perspective, Jason was a big slab of meat. While sitting on top of Jason, Dick felt Jason's cock behind him, Dick never knew that Jason was this big, but then again finding out like this was a nice surprise. Dick helps Jason penetrate his ass, Dick felt a whole bunch of new sensations and some he could really process at the moment. Jason started slow, but found his rhythm easily. Dick can't take much more and lays right on top of Jason.

"You alright?" Asks Jason.

"I'm fine, just taking a rest." says an out of breathe Dick.

The two lay there for a bit with Dick resting on top of Jason. Jason gives the signal that he's ready to go and sees if Dick is too. With Dick also on board, Jason picks up Dick and lays him on his back, he grabs Dick by both of his ankles and puts them above his shoulders. After a while, Jason finally releases everything his has into Dick and falls back first in to the bed, Dick quickly joining him. The two of them lay there for a bit, until Dick says something.

"That was....something."

"You didn't like it?"

"Oh no it was...alright, but it's just missing something you know."

"Like what?" 

"We'll could try other things like-"

Dick's text message tone goes off. It's a text from Barbara.

"What is the meaning of this!" it says accompanied by a picture from earlier with Dick fighting in Batgirl's outfit.

"Oh boy."

Jason looks over at the pic.

"Well, now that this is finally out in the open, I can say that you look better than Babs in her suit."

"I'm so going to text her that, right now."

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's ending number 2, hopefully you guys like the direction I went in, if not let me know if you would have liked to see something else, both ending chapters are left pretty open and can be easily continued on if necessary.


End file.
